1. Field of the Invention
Heterocyclyl-Substituted Thiazoles as Crop Protection Agents
The invention relates to heterocyclyl-substituted thiazoles and their agrochemically active salts, to their use and to methods and compositions for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in and/or on plants or in and/or on seed of plants, to processes for preparing such compositions and treated seed and also to their use for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in agriculture, horticulture and forestry, in animal husbandry, in the protection of materials and in the domestic and hygiene field. The present invention furthermore relates to a process for preparing heterocyclyl substituted thiazoles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain heterocyclyl-substituted thiazoles can be employed as fungicidal crop protection agents (see WO 07/014,290, WO 08/013,925, WO 08/013,622, WO 08/091,594, WO 08/091,580, WO 09/055,514). However, the fungicidal activity of these compounds is, in particular at low application rates, not always sufficient.
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern crop protection agents are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistance, there is a constant need to develop novel crop protection agents, in particular fungicides which, at least in some areas, have advantages over the known fungicides.